Stay with me Megypoo
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: When in the human world, Lilith Aensland spots MegaMan Trigger and decides to take him home with her to Makai. Only problem is, she'll do ANYTHING to keep him with her!
1. Chapter 1

Lilith Aensland sat on the roof of a building, looked at the city with a disappointment.

"I need someone to play with." the succubus pouted, folding her wings.

"This place is so _**BORING!! **_Why did I even come to this dumb island?" she said to no one in particular.

BOOM!!

Lilith flew into the air as the building she'd been sitting on was blasted apart. The young demoness looked at the rubble and her ruby eyes widened in shock as a young boy crawled out of it. Lilith got a look at him as he was freeing himself. He was pretty short, only an inch or two taller than she was, and he couldn't have been much older--if he was older at all, something Lilith doubted since, even though she looked twelve or so, she was born in 1678. He had a friendly face, and wore a blue suit of armor. His hair was brown, and hung atop his head in loose-fitting spikes, green eyes, his lips were pursed in an adorable fashion, and the button nose was a nice touch.

_He's absolutely ADORIBLE!! I simply HAVE to have him!_ Lilith thought.

She noticed a large robot rolling on

"That hunk of junk's not going to hurt him if I have anything to say abought it!" she scowled.

MegaMan panted as he climbed out of what had once been a three-floored building

"Give it up, this time you're doomed!" Teisel laughed,

"Doesn't he know me better by now?" MegaMan growled as he got out. MegaMan stood his ground and felt a sharp pain shoot up from his right arm and both legs and he fell to the ground

_Ho man! That blast and having the building fall on me messed me up worse than I though._

"Hmmm, still around, well then…FIRE THE GRAND BONNE GUN!!" Teisel yelled, and the HUGE weapion in the center of the robot powered up.

MegaMan winced as the blast reached full power _Am I going to die? _MegaMan thought. Just then he herd someone shout something.

"SOUL FLASH!!"

Something that looked like a glowing bat with hearts surrounding it blew Teisel's robot apart, sending the pirate and his Servebots with him flying, all of them were scorched to a smoldering black.

"Wow, I didn't know that I could shoot my soul flash that far or that it could be so powerful!"

MegaMan saw it was a young girl…one that had light lavender hair with purple-blue skin-tight clothing covering her thighs and arms; and red boots high heel boots that went more than halfway up her shin. Her outfit was a red leather around her stomach. She also had red bat wings on her back and on her head.

_I wonder if I hit my head in that fight?_ the digger thought

MegaMan tried to get up with his good arm, making him wince in pain, the girl grabbed his head in her hands and "sssshhhh-ed" him, urging him not to move, to save his strangth and direct it twords healing himself.

"Don't move, I'm sorry, but you need your rest and this is the only way for me to take you to were you can recover saftly." the girl said, with that, her red boot connected with the side MegaMan's head with a suffecent bit of force giving his weakened his state and he blacked out.

Lilith smiled softly at the boy, he was awfully cute, looking at him brought a strange feeling to her heart, it felt like passion or desire, but it felt stronger for some reasson. Deciding to figure out the feeling later, the succubus lifted the boy up in her arms bridle-style with a strength seemingly unnatrual for her given her appearanceof a young girl. Smiling and nuzzling her cheek agaist her's, Lilith whispered a quick spell to open a portal to Makia and took the boy home with her to the Aensland family's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

MegaMan groaned as his eyes opened and everything came into focus, he found himself lying in a bed. His busted arm and both legs were in casts.

"Ho good, you're up!" MegaMan turned to see a pair of ruby eyes right in his face.

"Gah!" MegaMan yelped and jerked backwards in surprise, so much so that fell on the ground, landing on his butt.

The girl giggled, walking over to him and picking him up in her arms as if he weighted as much as a teddy bear and setting him back down on the bed. That done, she went over to a pile of metal and started digging through it.

"So...where am I?" MegaMan asked.

At his question, the lavander-haired girl stopped and turned to him,"Makai" the girl answered cheerfully.

"Huh? Where's that exactly?" he asked, then noticed, with shock, what she was going through in that pile: his equipmient for digs, such as his armor and wepons. Surprised, MegaMan used his good arm and pulled the blanket back to see that he was clad in a pair of, as oddly as it sounded, form-fitting navy blue leather pajama bottoms and nothing else!

Lilith sighed wistfully at the sight of his chest. Six-pack, bone and hard muscle all around, he had a real attractive body. Lilith had to feel indebted to his armor or there would have been too many scars to count along the young man's body if the situation she had first seen him where he was fighting the giant robot was an indication of the kind of thing he had to do for a living.

The young succubus was tempted to jump him right then, but held herself back...she'd need to learn more about him as a person first. Naturally as a succubus, she understood there was more than just the exterior of a boy to focus on. But damn if it wasn't hard to want to skip that part and get strate to making out with him! So sue her, she was a succubus with a good-looking young man in front of her. It was her nature to get frisky with males, you couldn't hold being what she was against her any further than you could blame a fish for swiming.

"Umm...I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you?" he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"My name's Lilith...Lilith Aensland. _Pleasure _meet you!" the now introduced girl said.

MegaMan gulped at the way she'd emphasized the word 'pleasure', a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Uh...thank you for your help and it's nice to meet you too." he said, trying to keep his voice normal.

The darkstalker giggled and lightly pushed the young man down "Just rest. You took quite the beating. Don't worry...I'll take care of you." she cooed.

MegaMan felt his face heat up again. "I...well, that is to say...I don't want to be a burden, Lilith." he said.

Lilith sighed, already liking her name on his lips. "It's no trouble at all. Besides, it's not like your condition will give the position for you to object to my helping you heal."

MegaMan groaned, slumping down on the pillow of the bed. Dead to rights, he was in no real position to argue with her in his injured condition. And Lilith knew it.

"Alright...just...well...thanks." he said akwardly.

The succubus who was the embodiment of excess evil power that was once part of Morrigan at the time of her birth beamed at the young man. Oh...she was going to enoy this!

MegaMan gulped, why did he suddenly feel as though he were in trouble.

One look at her outfit and MegaMan did something that made him feel like the fictional charater of an anime, manga, video game, or a fan-written story: He flew backwards from the force of a sudden nosebleed and crashed backwards onto the bed.

Lilith wore a white nurse's outfit, complete with a little white hat that had a skull and crossbones on it. The outfit was buttoned down a bit, slightly showing off her..._chest_...to MegaMan.

Coming back into the room Lilith noticed her young human was blushing and a small drop of blood was coming out of his nose. "Hm? Tee-hee! Is this your first time being so close to woman? Or maybe it's your first time being so close to a _demon_ woman. I've never met an actual human before, you know. What's it like, living for only a century at the most? It must be _horrible _to age so fast!"

MegaMan froze? Say WHAT? Had he heard right? Or had the fight with Teisel from earlier and now the sudden blood lose messed with his senses?

"Uh..._Demon_?" he repeated.

Lilith nodded, positivly beaming at him "Yep! And best of all, the barrier around Makai that wards off humans keeps _you_ from leaving since you're on the inside!"

_Yep_. MegaMan thought, _I'm doomed._


	3. Chapter 3

MegaMan suddenly appeared in the middle of the absolute darkness all over. Before he could wonder what the heck that was all about, the entire room suddenly lit up, revealing what seemed to be a church of some sort.

A disturbing, disfigured church anyways. Everything in the entire place was black and white colored, like he had stumbled into the middle of a silent film. The ceiling was bented in several awkward grooves, bloodred candles lit up the place as their shadows formed in the shaped of big scary claws, the round glass windows formed into the shape of human skulls, in the back of the alter was a humongous coffin.

In the pews, MegaMan could see what resembled headless mannequins of Roll, Barrel, Data, and even the Bonnes, compleat with Servebots, sitting in them on his side.

On the other side, he could see a large number of demons.

MegaMan's scalp prickled as he heard sort of a warp, distorted version of the Wedding March played on the pipe-organ by one of the horsemen of the apocalypse in the back and the Grim Reaper as the minister.

HUH?!

MegaMan turned to see none other than Lilith Aensland. And she was wearing a wedding dress that looked more like a S&M cocktail waitress uniform.

"I do." she cooed, gazing at the digger with pure adoration in her eyes.

"And you you take this demoness for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as the flames of hell burn?"

"Gah!" MegaMan shouted, bolting upright in his bed.

"It was only a dream...thank god..." he panted.

"Owww...that hurt." a voice wined, getting his attention. It was Lilith, still in that provocative nurse outfit. She was upside-down and looking as if she'd just been thrown to the wall across from Megaman's bed.

"Lilith! Ho man! What happened? Are you all right?!" he asked, trying to get up, but as he only had one good arm and his legs still hadn't healed, that was not to be.

Lilith, hearing his sincere concern for her, smiled happily. "I'm fine, Megypoo." she chirped.

MegaMan stopped "What'd you just call me?"

"Meggypoo...that's what my nickname for you'll be from now on." she laughed.

MegaMan took a moment to digest that and then he groaned, fully mortified. Needless to say, he DIDN'T enjoy his new alias.

"Lilith...do you _HAVE_ yo call me that?" he moaned, embaressed. Even being called "Blue Boy" was more bearable. At least it made sense. But _that_...?! No way in all of heaven, earth or hell combind.

Lilith, much to her credit, managed to stop herself from blushing too much. She could practically feel MegaMan's eyes upon her, but she noticed that his eyes never really left her face. She laughed a little. "If you keep staring, you might bore a hole in my head. You know, I'm surprised you're so fixated on my face and what I just called you rather than my current positioning." Lilith teased.

Huh? MegaMan looked up and gagged on his own spit as he cauth full sight of Lilith's panties!

The way Lilith was shaking up and down, a sure sign of her silently giggling at him told him all he needed to know: She'd stayed that way on purpose!

He sent a seething glare, but that made all the more harder for her to cover her giggle as it evloved to full laughter. She flipped so her back was to the purifier unit then spun on her heel so she was facing him, ginning wider than the cheshire cat that just ate the canary.

"What's wrong, Meggypoo? First time seeing the kinds of area on the female body under the chest area?" Lilith teased.

_Actually no..._ MegaMan thought, going beet red as he recalled the times he'd walked in the bathroom while Roll was showering and when she was changing in her room, and the time when Tron accidentally burned her clothes off when the Gustaff exploded back in the Saul Kada Island ruins.

_Why me? Why? What did I do to deserve this? _he wondered.

"Uh...Lilith, how did you end up looking like someone tossed you like an old traviling trunk down a flight of stairs?" he asked, more than egear for a change in topic.

Lilith knew a dodge when she saw one, but felt it was ok to let it slide, seeing as it ment she was the focuse of his attention since she was the subjet of this. She shrugged.

"Eh...I can make myself intangible and I used that to...er...enter your body and speed up your healing process, When you jerked up like that, I got tossed out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Time out! That image of us getting married was from YOU?!" MegaMan demanded, stunned.

Now it was Lilith's turn to go red in the face "Oh...y-y-you sat that? Lilith said sheepishly, "guess it caused you to get a peek into my mind too...damn side-effect."

At that, MegaMan looked ready to faint, he knew that Lilith had only been trying to help help heal him, but as a result, he got a look into Lilith's mind and saw her fantisies running through his head?!

He made a mental note to run for it as soon as his legs were healed.

Lilith sighed as her blush vanished and she looked at her "patient", well her method wouldn't do at all if she wanted to keep him out of her mind...she hated spoilers, after all.

"That aside, I guess I get to use my special concoction on you...!" The demoness suddenly whipped out a _huge _syringe with a mysterious purple liquid within.

"Y-you're going to poke _that_ in my arm?!" The purifier unit shouted, his eyes bugging.

"Of course not, silly! This is going in the _back door_."

"The back door...? Wait, that thing's going in my a-?!"

He was cut off as Lilith smiled and used her foot to flip MegaMan over onto his face. With a wicked smile and an evil glint in her eye, Lilith took the large syringe and... "HYYYAAHH!" She jabbed the needle into MegaMan's butt, causing him to glow bright green.

"YEA~OUCH!"

Lilith withdrew the needle, feeling a tad guilty. He had such a nicely-shaped rear, after all. It was a shame to put a needle in it.

"Sorry. But if you refuse the quick and painless, I have to use the other methods." she aplogized.

"Are you even cirtified to be a nurse?" MegaMan demanded.

"Full knowlage of the human body and all its possible movement as well as all fluids and their functions." Lilith said proudly.

MegaMan didn't like the indirect answer. However, he had to let it slide since he didn't have much say in the matter. She could easily kill him with what she was like. While MegaMan wasn't a "Fire & brinstone"-obsessive type, he wasn't ignorant either.

Still...she HAD save his life from Teasel and was doing what she could to aid in his health. So he'd let actions be the judge.

"So Lilith...I'm wondering: Why'd you help me? I'm not complaining about it, but..." he left it hanging.

Lilith smiled as she helped MegaMan onto his back again. "Just didn't like seeing you hurt. And lets face it: you had a building fall in on you, so you had to be hurt too badly to keep going on your own in that fight."

"Ah...thanks. Needed to know that." he told her.

That last part caught the succubus's attention "'Needed to know that'? Why do you ask? Don't tell me you thought I'm all for being be evil and nasty and the sheer epitome of _being_ a demon, with all sin and no virtue? That's just stereotyping. Not all demons are about maiming and killing and stealing." Lilith said with an ugly look on her face.

The purifier unit/Digger raised as eyebrow at that "I don't really care if you're human or not, and I'm not going to whip out a jug of water and soke you while muttering lines from a book. I just wanted to know why you helped me when you could have just left me alone is all. If you think I'd hold what you are against you, then you're nuts. You're you, and hating you for being what you can't help is idotic."

Lilith blinked and her face went blank. "Ho...uh sorry if I sounded mad, but I don't much like the whole "all are pure evil simply due to the principal of the fact they exist" slander."

MegaMan nodded. Having to deal with one-sided slander that was widely believed to be the truth all because of the fact that you were alive at all for your whole life would be pretty hard to deal with. He'd give her that. And anyway, he'd gone through the same sort of thing when he'd first attempted to destroy the Master System and had his clash with Sera back when the Master had died.

Lilith snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face a few times as she noticed he was spacing out.

"Meggypoo? You in there?" she asked as he came out of stupefied state he was in.

"Huh? Ho...yeah. Just kind of dazed out there for a second. What you said made me think of a time I had to go through the same thing. Sorry I didn't mean to..." he was cut off as Lilith put a finger to his lips, she was looking nervious and then placed a hand on his forehead as if checking for a feaver, and muttered several words under her breath in a foreign language. As soon as she stopped, there was a pop like a light going out and MegaMan vanished.

"Good thing I learned that invisability spell..." Lilith muttered before the door opened to expose a full-grown woman that liked like she could have passed as a super-modle. Her apparel consisted of of a white airy blouse and a pair of close fitting pair of hip-huggers. She pushed aside a couple strands of hair and tucked it behind her ear. The emerald eyes of the other had locked on with Lilith's gaze, and she walked over to Lilith and ruffled her lilac hair playfully.

"What's with the dress-up?" she said.

"Do I need a reason to show off my figure, Morrigan?" Lilith asked as if that were obvious.

The woman laughed, though her eyes flashed to where MegaMan was hidden for a split second and her eyes gained a knowing gleam "No, I suppose not...That's my little sister, good job, Sweetie."

And with a wink at Lilith, Morrigan turned on her heel and left. Lilith shut and locked the door behind her, sighing in relief as she did.

She turned to MegaMan and removed the spell "Sorry...had to say that to get rid of her." she aplogized. Of course she noticed about two seconds later that Lilith's "conversation" with her sister had caused MegaMan to pass out from information overload with a small pool of blood leaking out of his nose.

Seeing that, Lilith moaned. Why did he have to be so..._innocent_?! She liked that since she'd get first go, but come on!

Lilith crawled up on top of MegaMan's sprawled form. There was nothing sexual about it, but Lilith enjoyed the contact nevertheless and placed her forehead against his and shut her eyes, focusing.

Three...

Two...

One...

"AIYAAAAAAAAA!" MegaMan jerked awake again, tossing Lilith off him again, but she landed on her feet this time. "N-n-ninty kids?! What the...? What're people to her? A bunch of walking factories?!" he sputtered.

Lilith laughed. Still...birth pains ninty times... now that was an ouch.

Seeing the young demoness laughing, MegaMan paled and one though went through his mind:

_IN THE NAME OF GOD, SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!_


	4. Chapter 4

MegaMan waited until Lilith's laughing fit had stopped to look her in the face again, his eyes having been darting around the room he was in like a pair of angry hornets on a caffeine high, looking for a way out. Other than the door, there wasn't one.

Shit.

And he only had one arm to move with. His other one and both legs were in casts.

Double shit!

Lilith smiled at him sweetly and he felt beads of sweat form and run down his face. Was this why she had helped him? Just to get in his pants?!

"Uh...Lilith?" he asked "Just HOW LONG will it take me to heal?" Damnit! Were was Data when MegaMan needed the chimp-themed lump of iron!

Lilith thought for a moment, while Makai's healing methodes were superior to that of humans, they were made for demons and half-demons, so them being used on a full human...his recovery time was debateable. it could be anywhere between the next five minutes or he could have healed natrually before it started to kick in.

"To be honest...these haven't been used on humans before, they were made for demons, still, I'll do all I can to get you back on your feet as quickly as I can." she said.

MegaMan didn't find that at all very reassuring...wait...that thing she had stuck him with had been made for _demons_?! What the hell had she injected him with then?!

Lilith whiped his brow as he suddenly broke out into a nervious sweat "You alright?"

MegaMan swallowed hard, a lump in his throat. "Y-yeah...BUT WHAT DID YOU INJECT ME WITH?!"

Lilith looked at him apologetically "Don't worry about that...I'll take care of you."

_'That's what worries me most if you're like what went through my head when that Morrigan woman showed up!' _The purifier unit thought.

"Um...Lilith, what is it like as...well...one of your kind?" MegaMan asked, needing something..._anything_...to destract himself from what was going through his mind.

Lilith smiled at his sudden intrest, "Well, the males of our kind are Incubus. We Succubi don't see many of them. They're kind of separate from us, strangely enough."

"...okay...why's that?" MegaMan replied.

Lilith groaned, "Succubi need to find a male outside of their kind in order to have children. That explain enough?"

Oh, it explained enough... he tried to throw himself out of the bed and ended up falling on his face in his hurry to get away from the demon-girl.

Lilith simply just looked confused. Then it struck her...the blue-armored youmg man was still a _virgin!_

The succubus actually laughed as she picked him up and set him back in the bed. "Relax...we succubi aren't as lower body-obsessed as most seem to think."

MegaMan sighed, releaved. "Could have told me that before..." he grumbled.

Lilith let out something between a giggle and cackle, "Where's the fun in that compaired to finding out on your own like this?"

MegaMan's jaw dropped, making him freak out like that was her idea of a joke? He swollowed and glared at his legs, as if attempting to intimidate them into healing so he could make a break for it.

Lilith placed her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eye. "Relax...I won't try anything if that's what you're worried about. Just lay back and trust me to take care of you while you focus on getting better." she cooed, trying to make him understand she was harmless to him and only wanted to help him.

"I'll believe you…for now. But the moment you aim to get in my pants, that goes out the window." MegaMan relented, knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Lilith clapped her hands with joy. She giggled and strattled him, squeezing MegaMan's face to her breasts.

"Oh thank you! You won't regret this, Megypoo, I promise!" she said joyfully.

MegaMan, red-faced with embaressment and starting to loose conciousness due to being unable to breath, wondered if he didn't ALREADY regret this. Trusting his health to a demoness. Then again...it wasn't really his choice to make, seeing as he was all but imobilized be the injuries he'd obtained. Damn you, Teisel Bonne!

But one thing he knew for a a fact was that he was just glad a certain pair of female greese monkies weren't able to see this...THAT would've lead to all kinds of hell!

Lilith sighed blissfully as she ran her fingers through his hair. Enjoying the feel of it spilling from her hands, before a loud rumble made her jump and she fell backwards onth MegaMan's injured legs, making him fight back a howl.

"I'M REALLY SORRY!" Lilith whailed, seeing his pained expression.

Swallowing his hurt, the Digger gave her a shakey smile "Not your fault."

Lilith still looked upset, but she was greatful he was so nice "Well...If you're hungry, I could get you something. I did let you know I'd take care of you, so don't hesitate to ask for anything you need while your getting better."

MegaMan nodded "Thank you."

Lilith beamed "Be right back then, Megypoo!"

MegaMan groaned. He was quickly learning to despise that nickname, solely due to dignity, he despised that nickname.

* * *

Lilith entered the kitchen where there were three cooks working at the moment. All three were female zombies and were sisters. Their skin was blue-ish grey and they all had quite a bit of stitches all over their bodies. Their clothing were all maid's uniforms.

One was red-haired and her short hair was badly cut, like she had trimmed it herself with a dull knife. She had a bit of a psychotic gleam in her eye as she chopped some meat up.

The second had medium length blue hair and seemed like she was bored with everything. She was stirring a pot of soup, but had a hammer nearby if whatever was in the soup tried to leave it.

The third had long blonde hair, tied in ponytail. She seemed a bit too cheerful for a zombie and was humming a song that wouldn't be out of place in a kid's show. She currently was currently replacing the empty containers in the cupboards.

"So what brings you in, Mistress Lilith?" The red-haired cook asked as she watched Lilith walk around.

"Nothing much, Avers. What'cha chopping up?" Lilith asked.

"A wild boar from Ivalice." Avers replied as she continued to chop.

"What soup is that, Muirgheal?" Lilith asked, as she skipped over to the blue-haired cook.

"Something that Mistress Morrigan asked me to make. She wanted something that could make whoever eats it have enough energy to fight an army," Muirgheal answered in a bored tone as she continued to stir.

"Is it safe for humans? Hypothetically, of course! It's not like I brought in a human or something," Lilith asked, hoping that she didn't reveal MegaMan's presence.

"I assume so. Most of the ingredients have been proven to be safe for human digestion," Muirgheal replied.

"Ah! Then could I have some to go?" Lilith asked, trying to sound as cute as possible.

"Very well. The soup is done and I am just about to bring it to Morrigan. I am certain that she won't miss a little bit," Muirgheal answered, as she poured a little bit in a bowl for Lilith.

"Thanks!" Lilith said, as she grabbed the bowl and flew out.

"Mistress Lilith is easy to read, isn't she?" The blonde haired cook cheerfully asked the others.

"Yep! So, what'cha think she brought a human here for, Asphodel? Love, lust, or meal?" Avers asked.

"Hmmm... I wanna say love, but since Mistress Lilith is Mistress Morrigan's sister, lust is also a possibility..." Asphodel muttered, getting depressed at the end.

"Should the human prove unsatisfying or extremely boring in their eyes, the human's soul may wind up as a meal for them and their bodies sent here to be used as meat for the hellhounds," Muirgheal stated.

"So what is the name of the soup are you making?" Avers asked.

"kämpfen Rindsuppe." Muirgheal replied. Avers laughed.

"Wha?" Asphodel uttered, tilting her head cutely with a puzzled expression.

"It means, 'fighting beef soup'. However, the version the Mistress Morrigan likes to eat has a strong tendency to attack anything with a strong human scent. I think it has something to do with the spices or the enchanted cookware..."Avers replied.

The other two shared a look, human digestion, eh?

* * *

Lilith left the room with her patent in it, now she had to keep her sister from finding out about her Megypoo. Shame really, she'd have loved spoon-feeding him, the idea made her squeal with a blush flushing her cheeks as she imagined it.

MegaMan had just picked up the spoon and looked doubtfully at the cloudy broth, then shrugged. It seemed normal enough... at least, before the soup and bowl sharted to shake of its own accord and it let out, if MegaMan wasn't imagining things, a gurgling roar before a three sets of dragon heads formed from the liquid and several tenticals rose up from the soup.

"HO COME ON! HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING?!"

One of the tenticals grabbed him and swung him around before he had a sudden epithany and chomped down on it with his teeth. The soup-creature roared and tossed his away, MegaMan grit his teeth as he slammed into a wall, yet he praised God above for where he landed: within arm's langth of his armor and equipment.

"I am NOT gonna have "devoured by soup" on my gravestone!" MegaMan shouted, grabbing his buster gun and jamming it on , just before another tentical tossed him up into the air and one of the heads snapped him up.

A second later, a flurry of orb-shapped bolts of plasma energy erupted from the head and it fell to the ground, clearly dead, before MegaMan rolled out of it's mouth, covered in he didn't even WANT to know what.

The other two heads snarled at him and the tenticals launched at him.

MegaMan had to confess, this was the kind of stuff that was why he loved the Accessory Pack Omega since it maxed out his buster gun's preformance statistics! He just never thought he'd have any need for it since this was a situation that seemed insane, even considering some of what HE ended up getting into!

"Ho, you want some? C'ome! C'ome! COME ON!" MegaMan shouted, shooting like mad, not even taking his finger off his buster's internal trigger.

Once the soup was thoroughly dead, MegaMan panted as he waited for the adrenaline to stop flowing, blood pounding in his ears.

Once it did and he remembered how hungry he was, the digger dragged himself over to the bed and took a spoonful of the meal, keeping his buster close..._just in case_. The soup was incredibly bitter, tart, and gamy. It was like hot tar with glass shards and sharp chunks of scrap metal embedded in it as it went down his throat.

MegaMan forced himself to swallow. Gagging. He shuttered and forced himself to keep eating until the bowl was empty. He shuttered again.

"I...dunno...what's worse...the fact that I had to kill something to...keep from...being...eaten alive...by a bowl of...soup...or that...the killer-demon soup...found in Hell...is actually...edible...compared...to Roll's...cooking!"

And with that final statement, he passed out.


End file.
